


Beginning (Day 01 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

by arlum42



Series: 30 Day Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's first day of school without Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning (Day 01 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 30 Day Fic Challenge. This is Day 01. I will continue posting the other entries in this challenge with the prompt word as title and the number of the day after that.

It took him a moment to realize what day it was, but when it sunk in, it sunk in hard. Like he was being punched right in the heart. He had to lie there for a bit before he could get up and start getting ready. He let the alarm ring on and on, playing that pop song "Call Me Maybe" that Kurt had chosen for him, knowing it would drive Blaine mad and force him to get up. For some reason it didn't seem so horrible today.

When he finally got up he walked over to the closet and dragged his hand across the hanging shirts and pants. Once he was dressed in the "first day of school" outfit he had let Kurt pick for him before he left, he turned to the drawers to choose a bowtie. He'd promised Kurt he'd keep wearing them, even though now that Kurt wouldn't be there wearing one too he'd feel weird. He chose the one Kurt had gotten him for Christmas – a Doctor Who themed one. He smiled, already wanting to see Kurt's reaction when he greeted him at their lockers. It hurt even more than when he woke up when he realized Kurt wouldn't be there. He almost went back to bed, and this time for good.

He was silent during breakfast, and his parents understood. Everyone knew this day would be hard. They had had a conversation about it the week Kurt had left. His parents had made it clear that Blaine would not be allowed to drop everything and just sulk. He would continue to work just as hard as he always had, and Kurt's absence was no excuse to be lazy.

Since he couldn't walk with Kurt anymore, Blaine remembered to take his headphones for the walk to school, hoping the music would make him feel better. It didn't though, so he pulled out the headphones halfway to school and tried his best not to cry.

He spent most of the day sulking in his seat at the back of the class. Not only was Kurt gone, but so were the other seniors. He felt lonelier than ever.

It was only after his nightly Skype chat with Kurt that Blaine started feeling guilty. During the chat he had pretended he was okay, that everything was fine. Once he was lying in bed though, he understood something. Kurt would have been very disappointed if he had known that Blaine had brooded during his entire first day as a senior. Kurt would've been mad. Back when he was still in Lima, one day when they were chatting in Blaine's room, Kurt had made him promise to enjoy life and not sulk around once Kurt left. Blaine argued for a bit, but when he realized his boyfriend wasn't going to let go, he agreed. They'd pinky sworn on it, and then Kurt had whispered "thank you" and kissed him. Kurt had said that this was a new thing for them, a beginning of sorts. They had grown used to being together all day, so this new experience was a hard but necessary one. Kurt was an adult now; he needed to have his new beginning. His new adult life. He had to go to New York for that, and Blaine could not join him. He had to do this on his own. Blaine had accepted this at the time, and as he lay in bed now he was angry at himself for forgetting his own promise.

This would be hard. He would have to start from scratch. He'd have to learn how to exist without his other half. But he'd promised Kurt he'd do so, and now he had to. Just before he fell asleep Blaine made another silent promise, both to himself and to Kurt, even though the latter could not hear it. He swore that tomorrow he'd start fresh, new, a "beginning of sorts" as Kurt had phrased it's so nicely. He'd learn how to be alone again, and he would try his best to be happy, because he knew that's what Kurt would want. That's what would make Kurt happy. And making Kurt happy was his favorite thing to do.


End file.
